the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Pet Squad
| producer = | screenplay = | story = | starring = | music = | editor = Hervé Guichard | studio = | distributor = * Pathé }} | country = France Germany United States | ratings = PG (MPAA) | runtime = 120 Minutes | language = English }} Pet Squad is an upcoming 2023 animated feature adult comedy film directed by Werner Herzog and Benjamin Renner. produced by Studio Babelsberg, Folimage, Les Armateurs and Fox Searchlight Pictures with the participation of Canal+, Cine+, Arte France Cinema and ARD with co-financed by Centre National de la Cinematographie, Filmforderungsanstalt, Medienboard Berlin-Brandenburg and Film und Medienstiftung NRW, and it will be released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in the United States of America and Pathe in the United Kingdom, France and Germany. Premise Plot Cast * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cat * B.J. Novak as Tim the Doggy * A.J. Michalka as Sophie the Puppy * F. Murray Abraham as Kitten * David Tennant as Flurry the Duck * Michael Pena as Dodge * Peter Capaldi as Father * Toks Olagundoye as Mother * Sandra Dickinson as Rabbit * Judy Greer as Bird * Diane Lane as Dog * Beth Littleford as Bunny * Morwenna Banks as Parrot * Karl Markovics as Store Manager * Matthieu Amalric as Sophie's Dad * Stephen Stanton as Garage Guy Production Development TBA. Casting TBA. Filming Pinewood Studios in London, England, Cite du Cinema in Paris, France, and Studio Babelsberg in Berlin, Germany. Animation The film was jointly produced by Fox Searchlight Pictures and Gaumont Animation in Paris, France. Story development took place at Fox Searchlight Pictures in Century City, Los Angeles, California, with pre-production done at production (including the character layouts and posing) done at Gaumont Animation. Studio Babelsberg in Berlin, Germany worked together on animation with additional scenes animated by Halas & Batchelor in Gloucestershire, England, and Folimage in France and clean-up work done at the main Burbank studio. Additional clean-up/animation was done by Toon Boom Animation. Director Werner Herzog and the animation team looked to films such as Isle of Dogs and The Great Budapest Hotel for inspiration to what he called "character staging". Tomm Moore, Eric Beckman, Simon McBurney, Herman Weigel, and Alain Gagnol each directed the animation for around a quarter of the film under Herzog's supervision, with numerous animators working on other scenes. Post Production The sound for The Pet Squad Team is designed, edited, and recorded at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States, with Randy Thom supervising the sound design, Tom Myers designing the sound, and Gary Rydstrom mixing recorded dialogue, sound effects, and music to create the final sound mix for the movie. The film's dialogue is recorded at Studiopolis in Studio City, California in the United States and it is also recorded at Abbey Road Studios in London, England, the United Kingdom. Companies Category:French films Category:German films Category:American films Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures films Category:Pathé films Category:Babelsberg Studio films Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films about revenge Category:French animated films Category:German animated films Category:American animated films Category:French-language films Category:German-language films Category:English-language films Category:Canal+ Group Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated films about cats Category:Canal+ Category:Ciné+ Category:Cité du Cinéma Category:ARTE Category:ARD Category:Centre National de la Cinématographie Category:Filmförderungsanstalt Category:Film und Medienstiftung NRW Category:Abbey Road Studios Category:De Lane Lea Category:Technicolor SA Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:Kodak Category:Parlophone Records Category:British films Category:British animated films Category:Irish films Category:Luxembourgian animated films